


Dancer

by tendocandy



Series: Princess and Sehlat [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Briggs can't get over his luck...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Princess and Sehlat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582135
Kudos: 1





	Dancer

Briggs waited until Kaedrasta was off to the trade depot the next deck down, when the bulk of the crowd was gone from the dock. Kaed's partner was fiddling with something just inside the entryway of the ship, and Briggs watched him from his seat at the repair station. Even working, Serket dressed finely. Today it was silvery simmer edged in nightime blue, the gold writing on his skin crept up under his collar and delicate lines of the same spread over his shoulders. He finished replacing his tools and wiped his hands over his pants. Another day, another episode of teasing harassment. He had nothing better to look forward to.

He went the long way around the ship he had finished, around to the nose of Kaed's, watching Serket replace some delicate wiring in the panel. Briggs admitted he had the fine fingers for the job, but all he could think of was how much he wanted those fingers in his mouth, on his tongue, on his cock. Their last encounter was a surprise; Serket returned his teasing growl of want, and Briggs replayed it in his head for the past month, finding himself hard and panting when Serket was on his mind. Now was the chance to see if it was truth or wishful thinking.

"Need the proper tools?" He lilted his question with a purr, watched Serket's bared shoulders tense at his voice.

"I have it well in hand." Serket continued plaiting the wires before reattaching them.

"Is that the only thing you have in hand?" He smiled to himself. Subtlety was not his strong suit. Serket turned his head slightly, fingers twisting the cords between two small posts, both loaded with enough electrical charge for a strong burn at the slightest touch.

"At the moment." The purr at the end of Serket's reply was unmistakable. Briggs stepped up behind him, looming as he liked to, breathing and purring softly against Serket's neck as he watched Serket's gold covered digits finish the task at hand, then slapping the panel cover down, tightening the fastener. Briggs stood still as Serket turned to dump the tool in hand into the wall casing behind Briggs' arm. Briggs watched Serket pointedly avoid his gaze as he worked around Briggs' very much inconveniently placed bulk.

"Am I in your way?" He crossed his arms, made himself only slightly less inconveniencing. Serket did not answer as he kicked a small box out of the pathway.

Then Serket's eyes were on his, growling low. 

"Get in here." It was barely audible but the tone brooked no argument. Briggs stepped in, with the door closing tight behind him as he did so. Serket grabbed the front of Briggs' shirt- actually put his fingers in the grimy material and pulled- and Briggs felt himself pulled forward and down, face suddenly within millimeters of Serket's.

"Take it off. I don't want to get dirty." The hissed demand and sudden release had Briggs' heart suddenly racing in his side. He complied quickly as Serket turned and walked, gesturing with two thin fingers for Briggs to follow. He couldn't help but watch Serket's backside in front of him, accented and highlighted by the shimmering tunic, with his shoulders bared and the curve of his ass sweeping in smooth dancer's movements… then a door along the walkway slid open and Serket stopped and turned, pointing for Briggs to go inside. He paused, wondering what to do with his shirt in hand just as Serket grabbed it and threw it aside to a shelf on the opposite wall. Serket swiftly angled his head in a nod, another order for Briggs to follow, and he silently complied. Serket was not taunting or seeking a response, he was very definitive in what he wished done, and that was for Briggs to step into a small room, cozy, draped with fine colored fabrics, mostly filled with just a bed and a showering compartment.

He turned a full circle to get his bearings to stop with Serket in his face, the low purr striking Briggs in his core. He dared to raise a single hand up to Serket's gold painted cheek, but Serket pulled back, his hands on Briggs' belt, pulling it loose followed by the untying of Briggs' pants in short order.

"Get in." Serket spun him, gesturing to the shower. The space was claustrophobic. Briggs balked, turned to look at Serket to question, but instead found Serket's mouth hot against his. He let his purr turn into a growl as he pushed forward, but Serket hissed. "In. I want you clean." The emphasis on 'want' was not missed, and Briggs complied as fast as space allowed. He let the water stream over him, the heat soothing as he soaped off, even double washing his hair before shutting the water off. There was no towel to be had, only hot air from several wall vents to dry him.

He stepped out to find Serket lounging in the bed, clothing gone, every trace of gold on his body in full view, the white hair accompanied by delicate jeweled strands clipped along his head. His ears were equally jewelled, and he wore delicate gold strands around his ankles. Briggs almost gasped at the sight. Serket gestured with his golden fingers for Briggs to approach. 

Instead, Briggs fell to his knees, and placed his hands gently on Serket's feet. Serket's eyebrow rose.

"You are a beauty, a gift…" he whispered.

"Enough. I want you, and this is your chance to prove my choice to be the correct one, sehlat." Serket smiled. Briggs responded by leaning down and laying a kiss on Serket's toes, first one foot, then the other, working up to ankle, calf, knee, from one leg to the next, using his hands to gently push Serket's kees apart to give him access to his inner thighs. The small hums and sighs from Serket in response to Briggs' mouth had him smiling as well as he crawled onto the bed, climbing over Serket's lithe beautiful body, finally ending hovering over his face, to study the gold strip that covered Serket's lower lip.

"What changed your mind?" Briggs breathed, afraid that if he asked any louder, it would break the spell. Serket's hand went up to Briggs' shoulder, then his throat, chin, still bare of the beard Serket had grown used to, his lips…

"Curiosity…" He snaked his hand into Briggs' damp curls and pulled him down, raising his hips to meet Briggs' as their mouths met. Briggs let his weight slip down, feeling the silk of Serket's thighs surround and grip his hips. "Fuck me, sehlat. I want your lok to pierce me…"

And Briggs rutted hard as he sucked the air from Serket, his hardened cock finding its way home between the cleft of Serket's buttocks, thrusting forward into tight heat, driving a cry of pure want from him. Serket clawed at him, embraced him as his hips rode forward in time with Briggs' thrusts, lips sucking on Briggs' mouth and tongue. Briggs' hands were occupied with finding every gold mark on him, smudging the sharp edges of paint over his skin, smearing it onto his own flesh as well. He wanted Serket's marks on him, a trophy signifying a satisfying conquest, shared passion. When Serket's ankles locked at the small of his back, Briggs slid his hands under Serket, one pulling his hips up tight against Briggs, the other pulling his shoulders close. Briggs just purred loud and rhythmic as he pumped into Serket, the smaller vulcan pulling his head away to gasp for breath between moans, exposing his throat to Briggs.

Briggs covered that pale flesh with his mouth, scraping his teeth over the skin, tasting the chemical tang of the gold paint as his tongue passed over it. His wait had been long but he felt his patience had been more than rewarded as he came abruptly, filling Serket with his effusion. He did not stop though, letting the slick aid his thrusts, pushing Serket's mewls and whines into higher octaves. He had waited so long to have those noises for himself, mingling his own rough, hungry vocalizations with them. Serket began slipping words between breaths, swearing, pleading, cursing, all in sharp vulkhansu, and Briggs felt urged to roll over, pulling Serket on top of him. The lithe vulcan sat up, leaned back on one arm, his other hand following the trail of dark hair down Briggs' torso as he rolled his hips, keeping Briggs buried deep in him as he hissed more sharp words past his lip caught tight between his teeth. 

Briggs gasped at how even now it seemed Serket danced while astride his hips, the rhythmic undulations of his torso and hips more like an Orion dancer than any vulcan Briggs had ever been near. He watched more than participated, letting Serket find the sweet spot that worked best, his head lolling back as he started to moan louder, tightening up, his bouncing motions starting to stutter and slow. Briggs let his fingers stroke and slide over Serket's erect lok now, pumping him in time with his gyrations until he suddenly stopped, gasping hard in time with his orgasm, and Briggs watched as Serket pulsed in his hand and splattered his nectar across Briggs' stomach. Serket stilled Briggs' hand with his own delicate fingers as he struggled to catch his breath, finally rolling his head back upright to watch Briggs admire him past hooded eyes.

"Never had another male before me, sehlat?"

Briggs shook his head only slightly. "Not like you. Not like this. . . .you're beautiful. I've never been with someone like you, ever." Serket smirked at the twofold compliment.

"And I admit I had never been with one like you, either. It's eye-opening, to say." He ran his fingers through the hair of Briggs' arm, watching it shift under his touch. "You are….far more comfortable than I expected." He shifted his hips a little to emphasize the subject of his comment.

"More comfortable than the tub?" Briggs grinned.

"Infinitely so." Serket curled forward to lay against his lover, heedless of the mess, wanting just to be enfolded in his arms. He snuggled his face into Briggs' neck, purring loudly as he settled.


End file.
